Medam
(Defender) |Number = 2 |Element = Earth |Team = Protocol Omega Protocol Omega 2.0 Protocol Omega 3.0 El Dorado Team 03 |Seiyuu = Jun Konno |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Medam (メダム) was a defender for Protocol Omega and later for Protocol Omega 2.0 and Protocol Omega 3.0. He plays as a defender for El Dorado Team 03. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"The cool, tall defender. His cold eyes never miss the flow of attacks."'' Appereance Medam has short white hair which has longer red part. He has purple eyes and wears the Protocol Omega uniform. Plot (Chrono Stone) He first appeared along with the rest of Protocol Omega in Episode 1. Later he was chosen to be a member of Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 16, he used Defense Command 06 to get the ball from with Zanark.]] Tsurugi and it succeeded. In Episode 17, after Shindou passed Orca, He and Ward stepped in front of him to stop him from advancing through the field. Seeing this, Raimon's midfielder summoned his Keshin, Sousha Maestro, and tried to use Keshin Armed, but failed once more. Medam then got the ball and asked Shindou if he didn't understand already that he can't do it. Later, when Wonderbot makes the Mix Max between Nobunaga and Shindou, he and Ward tried to steal the ball from the later, but are easily dribbled by him. He was later seen returning to El Dorado's base along with his teammates and Gamma. In Episode 18, he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prision. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. In episode 39, he reappeared along with the other Protocol Omega players. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 03. Later, he was seen walking with Reiza inside El Dorado's Headquartes. Tenma asked them if they wanted to practice but they declined. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Medam, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Kual *'Player': Neira *'Player': Fashion Club After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 102 *'Dribbling': 98 *'Block': 175 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 135 *'Lucky': 77 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Sidewinder' *'DF Defense Command 03' *'DF Defense Command 06' *'GK Excellent Breast' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'﻿SH Sidewinder' *'SH Sidewinder V2' *'DF Defense Command 03' *'DF Defense Command 06' *'GK Excellent Breast' *'GK Excellent Breast 改' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' **'DF Screwdriver' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' *'Zanark FC' Trivia *He is one of two Protocol Omega members who did not join Team A5, the other one being Neira. *He is one of the players that played for all Protocol Omega teams, the others being Einamu, Reiza and Kuosu. *He and Reiza are the only Protocol Omega players that play in an El Dorado team also. Navigation Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Mixi Max User Category:Chrono Stone characters